Vombeol
Silked Defense Down |weaknesses = Fire Earth |creator = Democide}} Appearance There are two kinds of Vombeol, a Worker Form and a Soldier Form, which also look different. The Worker Form has three pairs of legs for walking, while the fourth one evolved to sac-like constructions growing over its abdomen to gather nectar in. Small dark green hairs cover the sacs. The legs are black while the body is lime with black patterns on it. The workers have underdeveloped mandibles and chelicerae and the thorax is pretty small as well. In opposite to that the Soldier Form has bigger mandibles and is able to attack fiercely with its chelicerae. The fourth pair of legs developed to additional weapons to sting opponents. The soldiers body has some red areas in its pattern as well as a fully red head. Habitat and Ecology Vombeol inhabits the Plagued Meadows mainly where it lives in the enormous hive that is located there but sometimes it is also found in other environments like the Moor or the Bamboo Grove when the Temnoceran strays further from home in search for flowers. Vombeol has formed a symbiosis with the flowers in the Plagued Meadows and feed only on nectar and honey made from them. Vombeol has a functioning spinneret, yet the silk it produces is gluey and doesn't form a thread. It usually uses it only to build the honeycombs or, as worker, if it gets surprised by an enemy or, as soldier, when it protects the hive. A Vombeol state is led by a single Vombeol Queen who is the only female in the state. The workers and soldiers are haploid males which are infertile. As the Worker Form of Vombeol looks quite similar to Hukima when not looked closely some hunters start petting the Vombeol with silky end for the hunter. As Hukima doesn't interfere with the Temnoceran's nectar gathering, as it flies at other flowers in areas with Vombeols, the Neopteron usually gets tolerated. Vombeol workers jump from flower to flower to get to the nectar. When it needs to travel longer distances it uses the so-called Ballooning by producing its silk to build a paraglider-like structure the Temnoceran fixes to its abdomen. So it can take winds and other forces to glide through the air into a certain direction. These monsters have a unique relationship with Tasillo and Gurador. The members of those two species often attack Vombeol hives to get their honey and nymphs while the Temnocerans fight them back with their queen. These two parties are arch enemies and individuals of the Fanged Beast and/or Bird Wyvern get attacked on sight with alarm back at the hive. Abilities Vombeol workers can only use their silk to inflict the Silked status and a bite attack with small damage to defend itself. They also wouldn't attack anything without being assaulted themselves. Soldiers are a lot more dangerous and attack monsters and hunters they deem dangerous to the hive or members of it. A soldier's weapons are stinging of its last pair of feet and strong bites. The chelicerae are covered in a substance that is slightly acidic and decreases the defense. Attacks Workers #'Bite': Vombeol will open its mandibles and bite a target. #'Silk shot': Vombeol bends its abdomen forward to shoot a silk globule at an offender. This will cause the Silked status. Soldiers #'Bite': Same as workers. #'Chelicera strike': Vombeol lifts one of its chelicerae and strikes it down in front of it. Hit opponents get decreased defense. #'Sting': The soldier lifts its last legs to sting with one of them, sometimes both in row. #'Jump slam': Vombeol makes a click sound and jumps onto a target to slam it. Notes *The weakness is fire, then earth. *Vombeol workers will fly out into an area to fly at several flowers and then go back into the hive periodically. *When accidentally petted a Vombeol instead of a Hukima, a hunter gets shot with a silk globule. *While workers get normally shattered when attacked and can only be carved with poison bombs, soldiers have about a 25% of not shattering even when killed by weapon. Materials Vombeol Shell, Monster Fluid, Vombeol Chelicera (only carved from soldiers) Trivia *The name was created by Narwhaler. βόμβος (vomvos) is old Greek for "buzz" -> Vom and 벌 떼 (tte beol) is Korean for "swarm" -> beol Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Democide